A turbine for an exhaust gas turbocharger is known from DE 10 2010 008 411 A1. This turbine has a turbine housing containing a turbine wheel that can be acted upon by an exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine and having at least two channels which are fluidically separated from one another at least in certain regions and through which the exhaust gas can flow. At least one adjustable valve is also provided. This valve has a closing position that closes a bypass duct and an open position which at least partially opens the bypass duct. This valve allows at least part of the exhaust gas to bypass the turbine wheel. In that context, in at least one position of the valve, the at least two channels are fluidically at least partially separated from one another by the valve in a separating region. Furthermore, the valve has at least one intermediate position in which the bypass duct is closed and the at least two channels are fluidically connected to one another in the separating region. This valve is an axial slide valve or a rotary slide valve which must be actuated, using an actuator, against the pressure exerted by the exhaust gas. Furthermore, in this approach the adjustability of the valve is limited.